


Red All Over

by bluexdays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Name-Calling, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Two Shot, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: "Person A of your OTP talks dirty to Person B, and we find out that they moan VERY loudly."or: Sooyoung finds out about one of Jungeun's weakness and exploits it to the fullest, also with more along the way.





	Red All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Yerrrr I'm back, took a mini break from writing cuz my hand was hurting for a long time oof... but I'm back! and I'm here with lipves since they've been having a lot more moments these days and got the idea from a generator as you can tell lol
> 
> Anyways! I did things a lil different with being more descriptive hehe... enjoy as always <3

It was an accident how it all happened.

Everyone had gathered to the living of their dorm after being nagged to death by Jungeun and also Jinsol, who was forced by her, to clean the messy place. Even Haseul was grumbling under her breath despite having her leader patience but everyone cleaned up well. Their reward for their efforts was ordering food and spending the night going through a movie marathon. Sooyoung wasn’t one to complain about it, she busted her ass picking up every dirty pile of clothing and after taking a rigorous shower she deserved to be treated with some food.

With the help of Kahei, they set up a few plates and sat down in the middle of the living room at the table. There were a few stragglers on the couch such as Hyejoo and Yerim with Jinsol and Haseul on the other side. They all talked about their performances and meeting the fans from overseas, everything was lighthearted in the dorm and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

“So, what movie are we watching?” The younger members were quick to make a few movie suggestions at hearing Haseul’s voice.

“A Disney movie?” Yerim says from her corner on the couch and Jiwoo excitedly agreed with her.

“Why not horror,” Hyejoo says with a snort and there was a wave of offending gasps.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Yeah, I’m going to have to agree with Hyun on this one.”

“Heejin, you two are the biggest scaredy cats that it's laughable.”

“Okay, how about-”

“Up!”

“Oh god, I don’t feel like crying tonight, Yeojin.”

Sooyoung laughed around the last mouthful of food she had when Jinsol groaned out her words tiredly. She pushed the now empty box of chicken in the plastic bag near her and turning back to enjoy the how of her members struggling to pick a movie. She was too lost at watching them that she didn’t feel the weight on her shoulders until something tickled her jaw.

“By the time we pick a movie, it’s going to be time for us to sleep.” Jungeun whines, slightly muffled by the sweater she was wearing.

Sooyoung hums, a smile on her face when she saw Kahei starting to interject which only happens when things got too hectic.

“Not for you, you always go to sleep early.” She teases and pushing Jungeun lightly.

“Shut up, it’s the thought that counts, okay…”

“I’m sure.”

Then, much to everyone’s disagreement, there was a game of rock papers scissors and of course, Hyejoo won. She knew the younger girl was going to pick a scary movie, so she was already getting on her feet going to retrieve a few blankets and futons with the help of some of the other members. Once everyone was settled in and everyone having a partner with them for the movie, Hyejoo pressed play and a smirk present on her face.

Sooyoung wasn’t one to get scared for the most part, she expected when there was a jump scare and although it got her sometimes, it was nowhere near the level as 2jin and their need to spill some tears. She saw that it was another classic gore thriller filled movie with loud sounds that would make everyone scream.

She mostly tuned it out for several reasons.

The first one being that she was now sleepy with a full belly after eating all that food, her second reason was that she was snugly cuddling into Jungeun who would jump every now and then, and the third being that she faintly remembers seeing this movie before with a very scared Chaewon. The position she was in was probably the most comfortable she’s ever been if she were being honest, but then again it could be her sleepiness talking to her.

She had placed plenty of pillows under her as she laid down on the futon and Jungeun was quick to latch onto her side, a warm blanket over them to protect them from the cold of their dorm. The movie had only started, and they were already in a different position with Sooyoung’s head on her shoulder and an arm thrown around her stomach as Jungeun held her around her shoulders, hiding her face in her hair occasionally. They had gotten closer this era, she’s always liked Jungeun’s company, so it was only a matter of time before they became closer.

However, this was the closest they’ve ever been. Sooyoung was surprised to see Jungeun wanting to cuddle with her since she was used to laying by herself or having either Jiwoo or Yeojin by her side. Jungeun didn’t see the raised eyebrow she had directed to her but she supposes it was her trying to hide her face with her hair so she wouldn’t see her blush (spoiler alert: she did see it).

She didn’t pay much mind to it and just settled comfortably with Jungeun as the movie continued. Funny enough, she was starting to doze off slightly until a scream jolted her awake and felt Jungeun squeeze them together even more.

“What…” She mumbled, voice low and tired.

Jungeun heard her and was quick to apologize as the other girls in the dorm half watching/half covering their faces while watching the movie.

“S-Sorry, a scene got me.” Jungeun whispers to her and all Sooyoung could do was close her eyes at the lulling voice. She hummed mindlessly and snuggled her face closer to her neck, not hearing the way Jungeun breath hitched.

She, perhaps, may have developed a small, very minor, crush on Sooyoung. It was fleeting and dumb just like any small crush would be. Every time they were in the practice room her eyes would trail to the of the room, seeing Sooyoung’s reflection on the mirror and how she effortlessly got every move right. Her facial expressions, her smile that would drop in an instant, the sweat that would coat her skin after and her abs on full display as she stretched at the end. Before she knew it, she was hanging around the taller girl more often and would try not to stare at her while she talked, but it was so hard when that person was none other than the gorgeous Ha Sooyoung.

The horror movie Hyejoo suggested was an excuse to cuddle with her if she were being honest. Since she had this small crush, she might as well indulge herself in it, but what she wasn’t prepared for was for Sooyoung to return it. At the next jump scare, it only got Jungeun from hearing the other girls scream since she was too busy on focusing at the steady breathing that was hitting her neck and making her squirm. It tickled her skin, but it also sent zaps of pleasurable warmth through her body, her grip on the back of Sooyoung’s sweater tightening as she tried to keep still.

They somehow had sunk lower into the pillows under them that Sooyoung’s face right next to her own as she kept her eyes forward. She was also sure Sooyoung didn’t notice how close they were now, her lips mere inches away from her ear and legs tangled together under the blanket. She was stuck in place by her arm and some of her weight on her side. However, there came the realization that this position was quite dangerous for her where she could feel more of Sooyoung’s warm breath on her ear.

Another jump scare, another scream that awakened Sooyoung who was starting to become irritated as she reflexively pulled Jungeun closer to her and lifting her head a bit.

“What the fuck…” She grumbled right into Jungeun’s ears, not seeing how red there were in the darkness.

Unaware to her, she didn’t feel how stiff Jungeun was or saw how hard she was biting her lips for a particular reason. When she did feel Jungeun tense up she was quick to mumble a few apologies.

“Oh shit, I mean,” Sooyoung stumbled over her sleepy voice. “I’m sorry, Jung-”

Her words were cut off when she heard a small whimper from her, blinking her eyes a few times to see her gripping the blanket rather tightly. Sooyoung slowly came to her senses when she saw how scared, or so she thought, Jungeun was and tried to think of something to ease the girl. Well, no matter how much Chaewon whined and pushed her away this always worked no matter the occasion.

“I-It’s okay, Sooyoung,” Jungeun whispers back to her but Sooyoung can see from her side profile the way her brows were turned up together and how hard she was biting her lip to contain another scream. On instinct, she leans in and kisses the corner of her jaw while trailing up higher.

“Don’t apologize.” She murmurs, landing more kisses on her ear to try and soothe her stiff body.

Except, it does the complete opposite.

A strangled moan slips past her lips, loud enough for only Sooyoung to hear clearly. Her eyes widened at the noise, not expecting it at all as Jungeun clamps a hand over her mouth and moving away from Sooyoung. She didn’t miss it; she knew what that was very well from her own experiences and if Jungeun’s tensed shoulders didn’t give her away then it was for sure how red her ears and face were now that her vision was clearing up.

She shouldn’t have found out how sensitive Jungeun was around her ears and how at the lightest touch she couldn’t even contain herself. Were it not for the movie they were watching they would have gotten plenty of questioning and teasing stares from the others. There was no mistake about it, Sooyoung had unintentionally found out about Jungeun’s most sensitive area and for some reason, she wanted to explore more of it. She heard her moan just a fraction of a second, but it was enough to have Sooyoung curious and hearing the dirty noise again. The slightly high pitched noise was haunting her, still ringing in her ears until everyone screams again at another scene.

It was an accident that she was glad to find out.

//

Sooyoung wanted to hear more Jungeun like that again.

Ever since last week when the small movie incident happened between her and Jungeun, the shorter girl has pretended like it never occurred. It did save that awkwardness that could have settled but it also had Sooyoung itching to at least acknowledge that it did happen. She spared Jungeun the embarrassment but now her mischievous side was starting to get the better of her.

She was dressed in her stage outfit as was everyone else, the color for the day would be a scandalous red that Sooyoung couldn’t stop staring at. Maybe because it was also her assigned color, but she loved the design of the belt around her stomach and the long lace of top that reached down to her knees. It was perfect and it suited her in every other way just like with the other members. She looked around the area and caught Jungeun staring at her who blushed and quickly turned away to talk with Yerim right next to her.

That was kind of new to see. She’s noticed how she’d become a little jittery around her and even outside the dorm. Sooyoung didn’t see it before but now she did with her becoming hyper aware of her surroundings as well as Jungeun. She won’t lie, the now brunette has been catching her eyes as well. She’s seen how her confidence has grown in practice with every little smirk on her face or lip bite that had Sooyoung staring a beat longer. It sent a hidden wave of lust within her that had her bringing her attention somewhere else other than Jungeun or she’d mess up her moves.

She also took the time to rake her eyes over Jungeun’s outfit that was somewhat similar to her own. It was a blazer halfway to her stomach where the same lacey material she had replaced the rest of the top, a belt holding it in place with half cut white dress shirt under. She shifted her weight on her feet subtly, starting to feel the burn in between her legs when she wondered about all the other lewd noises. She shook her head and remembered what her plan was as they walked towards the company bus, seeing Jungeun slowly near her and not knowing what she had in store.

“Hey, Jungeun,” She said while smoothly linking their arms and seeing the girl tense up for a second. “Come sit next to me.”

“Don’t think I have much of a choice.” She replied with a hint of sarcasm, but she knew that she wasn’t complaining.

“Aww don’t be like that beautiful,” Sooyoung chuckled and dared to make eye contact with her, seeing how slightly red Jungeun was. “I know you want to sit next to me.”

She saw Jungeun’s eyes widened and how she tried not to bite her lip after, but Sooyoung saw it and couldn’t let her damned smirk pass by without flustering Jungeun even more. If she were going to say another word Sooyoung would not have heard it as she turned around and followed behind Jinsol. Once inside the bus she blindly reached for Jungeun’s hand behind her and felt how she hesitantly held her own and giving it a tight squeeze. She smiled at that, knowing how shy Jungeun was sometimes with her affection towards their members and was sure that Jungeun had her head down. She chose a seat for them around the middle back of the bus and Sooyoung stepped to the side and motioned for Jungeun.

“Go ahead,” She smiled mischievously at Jungeun. “Moomin.”

She only laughed when Jungeun glared at her and forcefully shoved her shoulders, putting her hands up in defense.

“Now I won’t because you said that.”

“Did I lie?”

“I’m not answering that…”

The rest of the bus ride was filled with light chatter from the rest of the girls while a few were sleeping. Sooyoung kept her eyes closed for a while and was now staring off the opposite side from the window. She often got motion sickness, so she had no other choice now than to gaze at Jungeun’s side profile. She watched as she sang softly to a few song lyrics that she recognized, eyes closed and in her own world that she didn’t notice that Sooyoung was now smiling. She let her eyes trail down the side of her jaw and down to her arm to see that her hand was under the blanket they were sharing.

Now, she can make her move.

Sooyoung slipped her hand under the blanket as well, careful with her movements despite Jungeun having her eyes closed. She finally felt her fingers brush against hers and feeling how warm she was and seeing her open her eyes after. She didn’t let get another word out, placing her hand on top of hers and intertwining them loosely on Jungeun’s lap. She smirked at seeing Jungeun suddenly messing up the lyrics she was singing before she stopped completely and faced Sooyoung.

“What are you doing?” Sooyoung shrugged her shoulders at the question.

“Am I not allowed to hold your hand?”

“I never- ugh, o-okay, just wasn’t expecting it.”

Precisely, that was exactly what Sooyoung wanted.

“Let’s listen to some music together.” She suggested while trying to change the topic.

Jungeun stared at her skeptically before she begrudgingly took off one of her air pods and passed them so Sooyoung. She let Jungeun choose a song and wasn’t surprised when it was one from Chungha, it reminds her of her love for Sunmi and her music. She let herself sink into the music, nodding her head along to the beat and watching as Jungeun was slowly getting more into it than she was. They were still holding hands and Sooyoung was surprised that Jungeun hasn’t pulled her hand away, if it were Jiwoo or Jinsol that’d be a different story.

It was entertaining to see her so lost that Sooyoung had to bite back her smike from growing when she untangled them. Her hand was now touching more of her thigh, the material of her pants rubbing against her skin lightly that Jungeun didn’t even seem to flinch until she finally froze up at a sudden sensation. Sooyoung had moved her hand away and inch up higher on her thigh, gripping her softly and letting her fingers slip on the inside of her thigh. The tight squeeze that she felt caused her thighs to clamp together only to trap Sooyoung’s hand in place and dangerously close to a certain area. A yelp was threatening to spill out of her but Jungeun successfully caught herself and whipped her head back to Sooyoung.

She saw the older girl looking seemingly innocent compared to her red face that was rising in temperature.

“Sooyoung, what are you doing?” She whispered for only them to hear and pausing their music.

“Me? I’m just sitting here.” She responded with another smirk that had Jungeun narrowing her eyes and inching her face closer to Sooyoung’s.

“No, you have your-”

“What? You mean _here_?”

Jungeun gasped quietly and bit down on her bottom lip, feeling another squeeze around her thigh, this one was rougher and fingers digging into her pants. It sent a guilty wave of arousal and want, causing her legs to spread open slightly and wanting to feel the pressure on her center. She felt her eyes flutter closed when Sooyoung had somehow known what she wanted and crept her hand closer until she suddenly opened her eyes and remembered just where they were. They're not alone on this bus as evidence of Jiwoo’s loud laughter piercing through her haze coupled with Jinsol’s own, her senses coming back and becoming hyper aware of her surroundings. From the corner of her eye on the other side of the bus, she could faintly see Kahei’s orange hair that was probably sleeping or could see what they were doing.

No, she couldn’t do this, but a major part of her wanted too anyways.

Jungeun gripped onto Sooyoung’s arm, giving her a stern look and failing when she saw her lick her lips. Her eyes were drawn to them, seeing how red and plump they were, wanting nothing other than to kiss and feel them on her. Her moment of weakness was destroyed or rather rewarded, with Sooyoung pressing her fingers against her center. She doesn’t know if her death grip on her arm was to stop her or not, but she didn’t care when she felt the pressure on her clit and Sooyoung rubbing her fingers a few times. She could barely feel it with the space at her crotch, only the faint sensation of it yet it was enough to send Jungeun’s body blazing all over and letting a very quiet whimper slip out.

“Fuck,” Sooyoung had cursed under her breath and catching the noise. Again, it was faint and only for her to hear, but it had Sooyoung wanting to slide her hand under her pants and pass her underwear to feel just how wet her pussy is.

“S-Sooyoung, stop,” Jungeun struggled to get her words out and reluctantly push her hand away. Gone was the warmth on her thigh from Sooyoung’s hand and instead now feeling a bit of the cool air inside the bus. She glanced over at Sooyoung who stared back at her just as stunned and eyes full of lust.

She swallowed hard at the sight, never seeing look on her face so blatant and shamelessly staring her down. It had her feeling small but also a sense of power at knowing that she was the cause of it. She quickly broke their staring contest and turned her attention back on the phone in her other hand that she was gripping tightly and press play, letting the music drown out their tension.

Jungeun could still feel the lingering heat from Sooyoung’s hand all over her thigh and it was driving her mad.

//

Dancing was easy for Sooyoung.

She’d always been phenomenal with her movements, smooth and precise, knowing where every move should land and how it should be executed. Of course, because of that, it earned her plenty of stares that she welcomes at most times. The astonished look on people’s faces, how their eyes followed her every step, the stunned expression they’d have afterward that only boosted her ego even more than it should be.

This time it was different.

They were having a quick rehearsal for Favorite, a song known for its powerful energy and interesting dance moves. There weren’t that many moments where they were right next to each other save for a few parts of the choreo, those instances were still enough to bring fuel to the burning flame of tension in the air between them.

It was dangerous the look in her eyes, the complete attention Sooyoung held every time their eyes locked for those good few seconds and saw her put in an extra sway in her hips or bend back just the tinniest bit. It was utterly deadly and Jungeun was falling for it all, her urges were growing stronger with every burning exhale that left her lungs and seeing parted plump lips send her a smirk across the stage. Jungeun saw it all and it was beginning to become painful at the aches at her center and the heat around her neck that had her sweating. It wasn’t until the final part of the choreo that had her entirely hypnotized that she almost forgot her moves.

There was Sooyoung in the middle and she dared to turn her head in her direction slightly, those few seconds passing by like a blur. The sharpness of every move she showed off, the arch in her back that followed each beat and her arms moving on its own with calculated precision, dark hair messy flowing down her back. It was addicting and Jungeun couldn’t tear her eyes away, but she reluctantly did when it came to her part, still her eyes wandered back to Sooyoung only for her voice to get lost in her throat.

She had her legs spread and hands on her knees with a sultry like stare, their eyes met in the chaos and she didn’t dare look away being stuck her place as she continued through the song. Her hips moved in time, her ass out with her back arched to expose even more of her skin and she saw the abs there under the blazing lights.

It was jaw dropping how impossibly gorgeous she was and keeping Jungeun in a trance until everyone collectively danced to the rest of the song. She sang and did her parts yet the images of Sooyoung were still fresh in her mind, as she stood in between Haseul and Heejin. She kept her eyes forward because one look at the heavy breathing Sooyoung and her parted lips would definitely break Jungeun.

They still had two more songs to perform despite this one feeling like it lasted forever.

Eventually, there was an end to their part of the festival as they all slipped backstage. Everyone was tired and talking with each other, ready to go home and order in food. As for Jungeun, she had to sit down somewhere soon or else her trembling legs would give out on her.

“Jungeun,” She tilted her head up at her name being called and saw a worried look sent her way. “Are you okay? Need some water?”

Damn Jiwoo and her need to always be nice, now wasn’t the best timing for her. They were all walking to a waiting room and at one point Jungeun hadn’t noticed Jiwoo appear next to her.

“N-No, just really tired.” Her voice slightly wavered but was able to calm down some of Jiwoo’s nerves with a smile.

“Well, if you say so, I still think you should get some water.”

“Maybe it’d be best for you to freshen up a bit, Jungeun.”

Her blood went cold, a contrast to her overheated body when she heard that low voice speak to her with her name on her tongue. Sooyoung has sneaked her way into her other side as Jiwoo smiled at them and nodded her head, oblivious to their situation.

“Definitely! It was really hot today and humid.”

“Yeah,” Sooyoung agreed and Jungeun hesitantly glanced at her, seeing a smirk present on her lips. “It was a little too hot today, wouldn’t you think so, Jungeun?”

She felt her throat close up at the smoldering gaze Sooyoung had, how she got closer to her that their shoulders brushed. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Jiwoo’s loud voice hit her ears.

“I think everyone was sweating today! Even you, Jungeun.”

“Y-Yeah,” She blushed at being the target of this conversation. “Yeah, it’s been really warm lately.”

“I’ll take you to the bathroom then since I’m heading that way.”

Jungeun eyes widened at the idea of being alone with Sooyoung and for some reason, she secretly wanted it. The crush that she had on her was only growing with the stares they’ve exchanged all day; it didn’t help that their little bus moment was the one to push it over. She chewed on the inside of her lip, feeling the butterflies in her stomach with her excitement as she nodded her head.

“Let’s go then.”

That was all Sooyoung needed to hear as she let an arm sneak around Jungeun’s waist comfortably and pulling her even closer to her side. She could practically feel the stiffness in her body and only chuckled, earning a pinch on her arm from Jungeun. It was too easy to tease Jungeun and Sooyoung loved it more than she already did. When they neared the waiting room Sooyoung had slowed them down to be behind the group of girls as they walked inside and leading them down the other hallway. They walked in silence, both knowing what was about to happen and hearts racing faster with each step they took until they were finally in front of a family bathroom that was in the building. They were lucky this time as Sooyoung silently thank the gods above and opened the door, holding it for Jungeun and letting her walk in before closing the door behind her.

They're alone, completely and ultimately.

Sooyoung turned back around and leaned back against the door while Jungeun’s back faced her. Her breathing was already becoming uneven with the excitement itching at her hands to grab Jungeun and pull her by her hips.

“Not going to face me?” The question pierced through their silence and she saw how Jungeun was quick to turn around at hearing the question, well, rather a demand at that.  
She could see how her eyes were now hooded, hands clasped behind her back and tilting her head while biting her lip. There was nervousness in the way she stood that had Sooyoung mentally groan at the sight.

“I saw what you were doing today…” Jungeun said while trying to change the topic, causing Sooyoung to raise an eyebrow at that.

She leaned off of the door knowing that Jungeun wouldn’t step any closer to her and slowly walked in her direction.

“I was just performing as we always do.”

“Y-Yes, but it was different.”

Sooyoung chuckled at hearing her stutter once she was a step away, seeing Jungeun swallow roughly and cheeks dusted with pink. She lifted one of her hands, tilting her chin up with her thumb and index finger, leaning her face in closer to her and gazing into her eyes, smirking all the while.

“Or were _you_ seeing it differently.”

Her voice had dropped down to a whisper, voice sensual and husky as she saw fleeting eyes glance down at her lips. Jungeun shivered at feeling her lips ghost over her own as the ringing in her eyes intensified. It was the teasing, the tension, the touches and most of all the looks that were sending them both overboard and for Jungeun, that was her tipping point.

She pressed forward and connected their lips, urgency written all over her face with her brows scrunched together and hands flying up to cling onto her shoulders. Sooyoung eagerly returned it as her hands found their way to her hips and pulling them impossibly closer. Their chest was touching, the air suffocating around them and tension running an all time high.

Their kiss was hot and heated, fueled with the fire that was set between them as Sooyoung nipped at Jungeun’s lip once. A small groan hit her ears and had her gripping her hips harder, trailing them up higher and dig her fingers into the skin of her exposed stomach and back. Her tongue dragged along the bottom of her lip, sucking on it harshly before biting it down and slipping her tongue in. The small pain it brought had Jungeun weak and hands gripping onto her shoulders tightly. It was all she wanted and more, the way she could feel the greed in Sooyoung’s hand to scratch down and touch every inch of her stomach and swallowing up every little gasp and groan.

Eventually, Sooyoung had to pull away, licking her lips that were on fire and glossier under the light. The sight sent another wave of warmth to her already ruined underwear and biting her lip when she saw the hungry look in her eyes. Her hair was tousled to the side from their performance, skin glowing and hooded eyes staring back into her. Jungeun couldn’t enjoy the sight any longer when Sooyoung leaned back in and land her tongue on her neck.

She wasn’t expecting the contact that had her tensing up at the new spike of pleasure it brought, slipping her arms around her neck and tilting her head to the side, exposing more of her neck shamelessly.

“_S-Sooyoung_.”

She heard Jungeun moan her name like a sin, filthy and raw with the way her voice trembled. She could feel the vibrations from her moan on her tongue as she lay it flat and covered long languid stripes on her neck. She could see her skin glistening from her own doing decided to take it further. She planted hot open mouthed kisses, nipping every so often as she hands trailed up higher from her stomach and going under her shirt. She could feel Jungeun’s breathing hitch and just as she did so, Sooyoung bites down on her neck hard and letting her hands roughly grab her breasts.

“O-Oh, fuck, _Sooyoung_.” Jungeun strangled out another moan, this one a little louder as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The pleasure was already enough for her despite Sooyoung barely doing anything much past her clothes. It was embarrassing at how turned on she was getting the longer Sooyoung peppered her neck with more kisses. Her attention was also brought back to the area where she needed to be relieved, helplessly clenching her legs around the one in between hers. She immediately felt it slide up and press against her center, lips parted with another gasp as she grinded down on the thigh right under her. The hands that were under her shirt groped her and feeling her thumbs slip under her bra and touching bare skin, sending another shiver down her spine.

“More, Sooyoung, please I need more,” Jungeun groaned out, feeling the said girl pull away slightly with a chuckle.

“You want more, princess?” Sooyoung murmured right into her ear and Jungeun could only tense up, already feeling the need to squirm.

Uh oh, she’s not sure if saying that was a mistake.

Jungeun whimpered when she felt lips graze over her ear, the skin feeling on fire as she held onto Sooyoung tighter than ever before. Her desires that were pooling at the pit of her stomach skyrocketed and making her hips buck forward, their fronts touching and hearing Sooyoung hum into her ear.

“Oh, poor baby is so desperate and wanting for me to touch her so bad.” Sooyoung continued and feeling Jungeun shiver and shoulders tense up under her.

“D-Don’t say it like that,” Jungeun tried only to be cut off at a sudden sensation.

A warm hot tongue touched her ear, slowly and almost barely moving as it dragged up to the tip of her ear. She could feel the scorching air around them, practically burning her ears and hearing Sooyoung’s slightly heavy breathing. It had her trembling, weak and completely at mercy in Sooyoung’s arms that she could only let her lips part again to let out an even louder, throatier moan than before.

“Oh my- _fuck_, don’t stop p-please,” Jungeun said and letting her hand grab a fistful of dark hair and holding her in place.

“So needy for my touch.”

Her hips found their way again on Sooyoung’s thigh, needy and wanting to find some sort of relief as Sooyoung bit on her ear. The fingers that were teasing her skin at the edge of her bra were now under it and touching her boobs, thumbs rubbing over her nipples. Sooyoung continued to murmur filthy words, each one harsher than before as more of her tongue touched her ear, abusing it and making it a deadly red that had Jungeun mewling weakly. It was too much, the pleasure was overwhelming and filling her senses all with Sooyoung who didn’t stop for a minute and give her time to breathe.

Hands tugged harder at dark hair, limbs tangled together and dirty moans and groans filling the hot air of the bathroom. It was entirely too much and not enough at the same time for both of them. They didn’t care about how long they were taking in the bathroom, but one’s thing for sure, they couldn’t stay in there forever.

“Jungeun? Sooyoung? Are you two in there?”

It was Jiwoo’s sweet voice that broke them apart as they stared at each other with now wide eyes. They were both flushed in the face, Jungeun a mess of red around her face and ears, Sooyoung’s even messier hair and their disheveled clothing. They were an absolute mess and their frustrations only rising more than before as Sooyoung cleared her throat and glanced over her shoulder.

“Yeah we’ll be out in a bit, Jungeun was just a little sick.”

“Oh! Okay, unnie! Well, we’re going to be heading back to the bus soon since everyone’s tired so don’t take too long.”

“Of course, just give us a few minutes.”

With that, Jiwoo walked away and the silence in the bathroom returned as they waited for a few suspenseful seconds to pass. Sooyoung sighed and turned back to Jungeun, seeing that she was already staring back at her. She couldn’t help but her let eyes drop down to her lips and saw how swollen they were only to vanish those thoughts away immediately.

“I guess we couldn’t enjoy ourselves for long,” Sooyoung said, trying to play a joke in their situation and seeing Jungeun smile slightly.

“That’d be an understatement,” She paused to bite her lip at her next words and averted her eyes. “B-But I still liked it a lot.”

It was cute seeing how easily flustered Jungeun could get, but it was even cuter now for some unknown reason and it sent a smile spreading on her face. Hidden behind all the lust was a passion they held for each other from the time they’ve spent increasing as each member was revealed. No, maybe it was the haze that was covering her mind and the intimacy they held now that was clouding her judgment, but there was no mistaking it that Sooyoung has had an interest in her. She just didn’t know where to start with thinking about all of this.

“Hmm, me too, we should do this and other stuff more often.” Sooyoung murmured, surprising her and Jungeun as the girl in front of her leaned in closer.

“Just one more?”

How could she resist when those lips were so close to hers? The want clearly displayed in her eyes and the way those hands were still grabbing onto her shoulders? When everything was right in front of her? She couldn’t and she didn’t mind it one bit.

“Just one more,” Sooyoung whispered and leaned in to kiss Jungeun, much slower than the first one.

//

True to her words, Sooyoung spent more time with Jungeun around and outside of the dorm.

On the company bus, they’ll sit next to each other again and share music or watch movies, Sooyoung would go out of her way to crack more jokes around her and hearing Jungeun’s signature pterodactyl scream and sneaking glances at her during practice. Of course, there were moments when their teasing touches would get a little more daring, a slap on the ass, a hand trailing down an arm, even going as far as whispering filthy urges they wish they could act upon.

However, also came the somewhat not so good side of it all.

Their tension was thicker than before and although the rest of the girls mostly didn’t see it, Sooyoung and Jungeun on the other hand did. They barely had any time to be alone and were always sneaking kisses behind the members back or in a stall at the places they had to perform at. It was a pain when Sooyoung wanted nothing else than to kiss Jungeun senseless and have her in a daze, Jungeun who wanted to push Sooyoung back into having the possessive look in her eyes. Relieving themselves in their own ways helped just the slightest, but it wasn’t the same when you wanted the other person to do it for you and even more frustrating when they lived with you yet never has the time to do so. It was beginning to drive them mad to the point that Jungeun started accepting more of Sooyoung’s bold suggestions.

This time they were in the dorm with the rest of the girls spending another movie night in the living room. Sooyoung had brought the idea of movie night a few days ago, it was a plan of hers, and calculated that time to pretend sick and stay in her bed. This was coupled with the fact that Jungeun was an early sleeper, so it was easy for her to slip away, but she still caught the knowing look on Kahei’s face who raised an eyebrow at her and quickly averted her eyes. The whole walk to yyxy room had her burning in shame until she opened the door and saw Sooyoung on her phone. She locked the device and turned over to look towards the door and smile at her.

“Hey, beautiful,” She said while propping her chin on the palm of her hand.

Jungeun chuckled and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. Sure, it’d probably look suspicious, but she knew they both didn’t care at this point.

“Hey yourself,” Jungeun replied only to snort out of embarrassment and hearing Sooyoung laugh with her.

“You’re such a dork.” Sooyoung sat up as Jungeun walked closer, the atmosphere happy and easygoing around them.

“Yeah, well,” Jungeun said while moving down, placing her knee on either side of Sooyoung and sitting down comfortably on her lap. “I’m your dork.”

Sooyoung could only gaze up and into Jungeun’s eyes, seeing a small smile grace her lips. This is what she had been waiting for, what they both have been waiting for so long truthfully speaking. The knowing tension that settled between them was soon returning as Sooyoung let her smile drop to a smirk.

She became aware of their bare thighs touching, could feel the warmth emanating off her skin and touching Sooyoung. Her hands were also on her waist when Jungeun first sat down, the material of her sweater stopping her from touching her completely. Then came those hands she loves to stare at now on her shoulders with one slipping cupping the side of her neck. Their touch held an intimacy, threatening to cut away through the tension and give onto their desires.

She blinked back to reality when Jungeun shifted on her lap and moved closer to her, toned thighs spilling out from under her jean shorts and touching more of Sooyoung. Her hold on Jungeun tightened, just the tiniest bit that it was barely noticeable as her eyes traveled down to her lips and back up to her eyes. She saw the raw emotion they held for so long now that she forgot about Jungeun’s last sentence and whispered the first words that came to mind.

“I want to fuck you so bad, Jungeun.”

It was unfiltered and impure the way she spoke so bluntly, but she also saw how it affected Jungeun. She saw the way she gasped very quietly, holding her breath and the hand on the side of her neck threading into the back of her hair to grip them loosely. It was the way that Jungeun was affected that had her leaning her face in closely to hers and never breaking their eye contact.

“Tonight, would you let me?”

And she waited with a heavy pause, the only sound was their breathing and the members screaming and laughing in the living room.

“Words won’t get you nowhere,” Jungeun whispered with a confidence Sooyoung has never seen. She didn’t let it show on her face when Jungeun tilted her head, the distance between being close to none.

“I want you to do it instead.”

It snapped something inside of Sooyoung, something raw and true to finally succumb to all of her urges. She surged forward and got rid of the distance, lips almost pressing painfully against each other. Their kiss was bruising, chest tightly pressed together and the skin of their thighs sticking together from the heat, but she also was in the right state of mind to take her time.

Sooyoung tilted her head and slowing down her pace slightly as Jungeun did the same. It was deliberately slow, with every drag of the lips pressing against it each other had her wanting more of Jungeun. She could taste the lip gloss that she still wore, it was as sweet as cherries and making her sigh softly as she got drunk of the taste. Her hands had traveled lower and found a mind of its own on the thighs on top of her and gripped them tightly, kneading the flesh under and hearing Jungeun groan quietly.

Their kissing was becoming to get sloppier just the slightest that Sooyoung could feel more on the lip gloss coating her lips and smudged around the edges of her mouth. Her fingers found the bottom edge of Jungeun’s shorts and dipped under the material, edging closer to where she wanted her. Jungeun whined as her hips stuttered forward, a shiver running through her body as she tried to get those fingers as close as possible. She was starting to get dizzy from their kiss and finally pulled away to gaze back down at Sooyoung.

“_Please_,” She whispered breathlessly; the sound entirely raspy. “Touch me already, Sooyoung.”

She exhales sharply at hearing how Jungeun pleaded for her and saw her brows pulled together in concentration to stay as still as possible compared to the grip on her shoulder. Sooyoung recovered from her silence, still observing Jungeun as she removed her hands that were barely under her shorts to rest of the palm of them behind her.

She wanted to see Jungeun fall apart in her hands.

“Take off everything on the bottom first,” She hummed out and saw Jungeun bite her lip. “Then we’ll see what happens.”

Jungeun held back another whine at hearing Sooyoung purr her words firmly to her. She reluctantly pulled her hands away and got off from Sooyoung’s lap to stand in front of her. She saw the intense stare she had on her the whole time, watching her hands slowly reach the front of her shorts. She unbuttoned them blushing all the while she pulled them down with her soaked underwear. Being exposed like this sent a thrill through her that had Jungeun almost fidgeting on the spot from how hard Sooyoung was staring at her.

She was too aware of the cool air now touching her pussy, the wetness that spilled onto her thighs from pulling her underwear down and the aches of attention with each pulse she felt. It didn’t help that Sooyoung was shamelessly checking her out and letting every inch of her eyes gaze upon her pale skin. Out of reflex, she grabbed onto the front of her sweater and pulled it down slightly only to see Sooyoung raise an eyebrow at her.

Oh no, that was probably a mistake.

“You sure you want to do that, baby girl?” Sooyoung threatened lowly, the pet name rolling off her tongue.

“I-I, Sooyoung-,” Jungeun tried to find her words, but they were lost when Sooyoung stood up and almost towered over her. She could only hold her breath at the smirk on her face and seeing the glint in her eyes.

“What’s wrong? Thought you were being so brave, _slut_.”

Jungeun froze at hearing that, her body going stiff at the sudden warmth that flooded her and had her crossing her legs with a bite of her lip. She didn’t know such a filthy name could come sound that good and used on her. She could see Sooyoung’s smirk widen, tensing up again when she felt a hand ghost over the side of her neck.

“You like that don’t you?”

Sooyoung tilted her head at her and Jungeun simply nodded, but it wasn’t what she was looking for. Her smirk dropped completely as a dangerous look was now in her eyes and suddenly the air was hard to find. Jungeun gasped when the hand that was so close to her wrapped around her neck securely, choking her with a touch of gentleness that had her feeling helpless.

“I said…” Sooyoung cocked a smile back on her face. “You like that, right?”

“Y-Yes!” Jungeun says shakily at the now painful arousal in between her legs, a moan slipping out as she held her eyes. “Yes, I l-like it so much.”

“Good girl, you can get a reward later, but you’ll need to be punished first for not answering me.”

Sooyoung gave her a chaste kiss before letting her go, seeing how affected Jungeun was with hooded eyes dizzily staring back at her. She felt more of her dominant side take over as her hands found themselves on those bare hips, her thumbs brushing over the front of her hip bones and dangerously close to the middle. She saw how it had Jungeun biting her lip to stop herself from making any more noise until the back of her knees bumped into the bed behind her and she carefully sat down. Sooyoung watched her the whole time, seeing how Jungeun avoided her eyes and hands tightly holding onto her sweater. It was cute, innocent even, and that’s what made Sooyoung want to fuck her up even more than she already did.

“Lay on your back,” Sooyoung ordered, watching Jungeun take a moment to register what she said until she swiftly scooted over closest to the wall and leaving plenty of room for her.

Sooyoung easily ducked down and laid on the bed and saw Jungeun reach for her blanket only to stop her by her wrist.

“You’ve been doing too many mistakes tonight.” Sooyoung sucked her teeth with a shake of her head and eyes looking down to meet hers. “I won’t get to do as much as I want.”

Jungeun clenched her thighs together and whined quietly at the back of her throat, her frustrations rising with each word Sooyoung spoke. She couldn’t help it when there was a goddess right next to her ready to take her, touch her in places she couldn’t bear to wait any longer, taste her in the most lustful way possible. However, she was also shy that how could Sooyoung pick someone like her? In that very second, she let her insecurities get the better of her.

The hand on her wrist was no longer there and was now sneaking down the front of her sweater, Sooyoung still watching her the whole time.

“You’re beautiful, baby, I hope you know that,” Sooyoung said softly, a contrast to the rough grope at her boobs that made her gasp. It was if she could somehow sense her worrying and eased it away with a simple sentence no matter how much her body reacted to her touch.

“Now I know,” Jungeun replied breathlessly and watching as the hand on her body crept lower and closer to her stomach.

“You are, Jungeun,” Sooyoung murmured sternly on her skin and letting her fingers trail around her navel. “Is this your way of trying to get back at me?”

She hummed in response and bit down on her lip when Sooyoung dug her fingers into her skin slightly, leaving red crescents in her wake. She didn’t stop the groan that filled the air between them and suddenly finding a hold on the bed. _God_ was she going to explode at this rate if Sooyoung continued to play this game that she was only encouraging.

Her words were caught in her throat when the hand on her stomach snuck lower to her thigh instead, fingers smoothing over her skin and tracing the skin on the inside of her thigh. She held her breath and tensed up under Sooyoung who scooted closer to her side and leaving no space in between them. She glanced up and saw her staring down her middle, taking in the sight as much as she could. Jungeun was about to speak up only to choke on air when the hand moved up higher and almost, just barely, touching her center. Her other hand flew up to hold tightly onto the back of Sooyoung’s neck, pulling her closer and locking eyes with her briefly.

“P-Please,” She whispered, seeing brown eyes flicker down to her lips. “Touch me.”

As much as Sooyoung wanted to act tough, she couldn’t keep the act up for long. It was how Jungeun begged her one last time with pleading eyes and breathing unevenly from anticipation, the thigh under her grasp twitching every so often that had Sooyoung cursing to herself mentally. She held her gaze, eyes never leaving Jungeun as she hummed and without another word finally did so.

It was hot and so _so_ wet once her fingers dipped in between her folds and touched her clit. Sooyoung groaned along Jungeun, feeling her nails dig into her neck and seeing her eyes fluttering closed. The look she had was of complete bliss despite her just barely doing anything, mouth agape and brow turned up together at the shiver that harshly shook her body. She watched in awe the whole time and wanted to see more of the sinful looks and sounds Jungeun would make.

Sooyoung started to slowly rub her clit in a circular motion, spreading more of her wetness around and on her fingers. That elicited a whiny moan and legs spreading apart just the slightest, feeling more of Jungeun than she did before. She wanted to make more of a mess out of her already, but she knew that would have to wait. For now, she enjoyed seeing how squirmy she was getting and chuckling at seeing it. She started to rub a little faster this time, fingers brushing over her clit harder and hearing the moan coming from her mouth.

“Love that so fucking much, Jungeun?” Sooyoung said with a growl in her voice, leaning down to brush her lips over her cheeks. She felt Jungeun tense up and nod against her as she kept going.

“I-I do, _fuck_, I love it so much.” She moaned through her clenched jaw and trying to grind down on those fingers.

Sooyoung let her chase after what she wanted, letting her grind needily while pressing hard on her clit. It was intoxicating hearing how much Jungeun moaned for her with her eyes fluttering often and a hand now going down to hold onto her wrist. It was then that Sooyoung felt her own heat uncomfortably touching her in her underwear and had her groaning with Jungeun. She was determined to make her come first before she did, so, that’s what made her pull her hand away briefly. She heard a whine coming next to her and didn’t let it persist as she started to plant hot open mouthed kisses down to her jaw.

Jungeun melted into her touch instantly without another word. She felt Sooyoung bite at her jaw, leaving bright red bruises and sucking on the skin after to make it purple, her tongue soothing over the spots. She knew she had moved closer at some point when she was touching her, her boobs brushing against her arm as she lowered herself down to her neck. She tilted her head to the side with a sigh, oblivious to the hand that stopped now trailing down to where she needed her the most. Just as Sooyoung bit down on her neck harder than before, Jungeun strangled out a moan right when she felt a finger slip inside her easily.

She clenched around her, moaning filthily at the small amount of immense pleasure it brought. Her hand held onto Sooyoung tighter as she threw her leg over hers, spreading herself more and making Sooyoung push in deeper.

“O-Oh fuck that feels really good,” Jungeun said while biting her lip, hearing Sooyoung hum into her neck.

Her finger was much longer than her own, maybe even a little thicker, but it sent a wave of butterflies to her stomach and a shiver she couldn’t contain. She gasped when felt her pull out slowly only to enter again with a second finger, making her head fall back onto the pillow. The stretch was delicious and made her tighter than she was before, feeling her push all the way in until she felt the palm of her hand press against her clit. She was soaked and knew that Sooyoung could feel every part of it, the way she dripped onto her fingers that only brought a stronger blush on her face. The pressure in between her legs was full of pleasure, sending her mind in a haze as she felt a low purr interrupt her train of thought.

“Let’s see how good you can be, love,” Sooyoung whispered hotly before she dipped in again.

The moan that was dragged out was much louder than before that she didn’t think about the thin walls around them. Well, how could she when she had Sooyoung breathing unevenly against her neck with each slow pump that only made it harder to be quiet. Jungeun arched her back at one particular rough thrust that had her holding onto her wrist tighter, mewling weakly when Sooyoung curled her fingers slightly. She was so wet around her fingers, feeling how it rubbed pleasantly inside her and begging her to go faster. It was embarrassing how much power Sooyoung already held over her, but she didn’t care one bit when her wish was granted.

Sooyoung started to go faster, she felt her wrist tightened followed by her fingers that thrust inside of her harder. It had her wetness dripping more onto those fingers and hearing just how soaked she was, each dirty squelch hitting her ears and making her bite in her swollen lip. She gasped when Sooyoung nudged her thigh higher into the air, leaving her more exposed than she was before and now reaching a deeper angle. Jungeun screwed her eyes shut at the overwhelming pleasure that jolted through her body and whimpering lowly when fingers hit just the right spot.

“_Sooyoung_,” Jungeun moaned throatily. “Please don’t stop.”

“Yeah?” She heard in response, opening her eyes when she senses movement and saw Sooyoung smirking down at her smugly.

“Taking my fingers so well like the horny slut you are, Jungeun?”

She would have frowned at those words if she were any other person, but she wasn’t like any other person and instead whined at hearing Sooyoung talk to her like that. She saw how hungrily Sooyoung stared at her the whole time, eyes full of lust and never stopping for a second to give her time to breathe. Her words were caught in her throat again when Sooyoung curled her fingers deliciously and hitching up to rub the right spot, her hips bucking forward with a rather loud moan that reverberated around the room.

“_F-Fuck_ don’t say that,” She wanted to Sooyoung to keep talking to her like that, but she knew she had to bait her some way.

“Why not? You’re taking my fingers so well and greedily, baby girl.”

Jungeun groaned softly at the way Sooyoung smugly murmured without any filter. It had her squeezing around her fingers again, tongue poking out slightly and seeing Sooyoung eyes drawn to her glossy lips.

“Please, Sooyoung,” Jungeun begged lowly with a whine. “Keep fucking me, k-keep going.”

That’s exactly what she got.

Jungeun saw the glint in Sooyoung’s eyes, the way her smile dropped and how she leaned her face close to hers.

“That’s all I fucking needed.”

With that, Sooyoung hitched Jungeun’s thigh onto her hip and pressing their lips together. She swallowed the noise of surprise as she readily started to pump her fingers in and out quickly, picking up the pace from before as she made sure to curl her fingers more. Jungeun could only helplessly moan into her mouth, feeling her tongue touch hers and those fingers that were still thrusting into her so hard. She felt the heat that continued to intensify with every stroke, the pressure building up faster at the pit of her stomach. She was beginning to weakly kiss Sooyoung back, her lips being bitten by her and tugged roughly with each hot breath that hit her.

It was starting to become overwhelming for her. She was only holding onto Sooyoung by her wrist and only let go to thread her fingers through the back of her hair when the pleasure became stronger. She was more aware of how Sooyoung’s fingers felt inside her and hitting her spot once again, wet noises getting louder with each thrust, her skin starting to become too warm with sweat starting to form. The air between them was hot and humid, breathing out heavily and feeling her chest bounce with each harsh press of Sooyoung’s fingers and her palm that still brushed over her clit. There were the harsh words that were mumbled into her sensitive ears, talking ever so softly that Jungeun couldn’t help the loud moan that slipped out when she felt a tongue lick around hotly. It had her shoulders tensing up at the pure ecstasy she felt throughout her body that was too much to handle.

Jungeun tried to contain her moans, but it was useless as Sooyoung still licked and sucked at her ear while still nonstop fingering her. She could feel herself getting closer than before, nails digging into the back of Sooyoung’s neck as she trembled harshly under her. Her touch was electric, pushing fingers in and out of her pussy at a fast pace and the pressure too overbearing for her to handle all at once.

“_S-Sooyoung_, fucking _god_ I-I’m going to come.” Jungeun shakily moaned and hearing Sooyoung’s breathing hitch.

“Then do it, baby,” She whispered into her ear.

“Come for me, Jungeun.”

That was her tipping point once she heard those deadly words from Sooyoung. She let out a husky, raw moan, this one louder than any of the ones before as she clenched around Sooyoung’s fingers tightly. She shuddered harshly at the overwhelming pleasure that hit her at once in waves, more of her wetness being released and dripping down her legs and onto Sooyoung’s hand. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, arching her back the whole time as she tensed up and having her orgasm hit her. She was in the clouds while Sooyoung still fingered her just right and drawing out more of the pleasure as possible, curling her fingers harder and making her buckle weakly and collapse onto the bed. Her orgasm washed over her, but Sooyoung didn’t stop one bit and continued to draw it out as much as she could. The overstimulation was too much for her, yet she still wanted it to never stop.

“Sooyoung,” Jungeun called out softly with her shaky voice. “I’m s-sensitive.”

“Hmm, don’t worry, I know you can keep going for me, whore,” Sooyoung mumbled and causing her to cry out.

She slipped in a third finger easily, her pussy now drenched in her cum and wetness as Sooyoung pumped in and out. Her fingers had her feeling fuller than she did before, thigh still in the air and feeling Sooyoung go deeper. It had her moaning again from how good it felt but also from the small bouts of pain, she felt from being overstimulated and still trying to recover from her last orgasm. Jungeun breathed out heavily when the tongue was back on her ear at the same time Sooyoung pushed her fingers all the way in, rubbing against her walls so well and reaching every spot she could as she moved her fingers. It had Jungeun whimpering lowly and pulling Sooyoung closer when she was reaching her climax again, so ready to feel the pleasure again as she shuddered with one final moan and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Sooyoung!”

She was coming again, harder and stronger than she did before that her legs were trembling helplessly as she choked on the air. She spasmed again and kept still as Sooyoung coaxed more of her orgasm, murmuring sweet words of praise that had Jungeun melting into the bed. She was still breathing hard once Sooyoung slowed down, taking her fingers out and making her mewl softly at the sensitive sensation. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sooyoung inspecting her fingers that were dripping with her wetness, feeling her face heat up impossibly more. Before Jungeun could get a word out, she stopped once she saw what Sooyoung did in front of her.

She dipped her fingers into her mouth, moaning huskily as she sucked them clean. Her eyes flitted down to hers and held her gaze, forgetting how to breathe while she saw Sooyoung slip her tongue in between her fingers and getting every single inch. It had her squeezing her legs together and feeling just how sticky she was with her cum, only to be interrupted when she felt a pair of lips on her own.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head as she returned the kiss, tasting all of her juices on Sooyoung’s tongue that sloppily met hers. It was dirty the kay they kissed but that only made her love it more when she felt their mixed saliva drip down the corner of her mouth and slowly down to her chin. Sooyoung pulled away with a pop of their lips, seeing how glossy and swollen they were before she dipped down to lick the strand of her chin.

“God…” Jungeun breathed out, exhausted to the bone as Sooyoung chuckled.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t want to say his name in vain.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jungeun mumbled with a blush. “As if what we did wasn’t any better.”

“Exactly my point.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes but still nonetheless smiled as Sooyoung kissed her again briefly. “Let’s get you cleaned up in a bit, first let’s cuddle.”

Of course, she happily agreed as Sooyoung laid down next to her comfortably and she tucked her head under her chin. She wishes she could return the favor right now, but honestly; she wasn’t expecting Sooyoung to keep going while she still wasn’t over her first orgasm. She closed her eyes with a quiet sigh and let the warmth around her lull her to a mini nap as Sooyoung threaded her fingers through her hair soothingly.

She’ll get her next time.

//

Their next destination soon was KCON L.A. for them.

Sooyoung had the pleasure to indulge in herself by sneaking in a few more intimate moments with Jungeun before their schedule became crazy. They had interviews left and right, practices that never seemed to end, and a small diet that seemed to put her a little bit on edge. They didn’t have to diet but knowing the many eyes that would be on them and even more so out of the country had made the company a little bit more restrictive.

Then came the frustrations again between her and Jungeun. She couldn’t kiss her as often as she’d like, there were more cameras around them so she couldn’t touch Jungeun as openly, and the only thing she could do was stare but that was also stopped with the distance put in between them. She loved the idea of going to L.A., yet it was slightly overwhelming with having to go through all of this at a tenfold when all she wanted to do was cuddle with her now girlfriend.

However, through it all, she was happy to see the many fans that came to see them from different parts of the world, and she couldn’t help but smile happily. Once they were gone from the public in came Jungeun instantly linking their arms together with her infectious smile.

“Enjoying yourself?”

How could she say no when there was an angel sent from the very heavens above beaming at her? Okay, maybe Jinsol’s cheesiness was beginning to rub off on her.

“With you by my side, how could I not?”

Then there was the shy smile and eye roll that she grew to love, a hand brushing back her hair over her ear. Her hair was longer now, free of those (awful) extensions she’d have in her hair, her body toner than it was before from practice. She’s jaw dropping gorgeous from head and toe yet Sooyoung hasn’t had the pleasure of indulging herself with Jungeun. Letting her eyes rake over her body was a mistake since it only brought her attention back on her wants to touch Jungeun already. She shouldn’t even be thinking about this type of stuff while they were still here.

“Sooyoung?” She blinked her eyes a few times at hearing her name being called and saw Jungeun trying not to smile. “You kind of went quiet there.”

Sooyoung blushed at being caught, seeing the smile widen slightly one Jungeun’s face. So, perhaps Jungeun has been feeling confident at seeing the effect she can put on Sooyoung knowing they haven’t exactly had time for themselves. She knew her eyes were concentrated on her when Heejin was applying the red lipstick on her lips, making them even redder than they were and saw how Sooyoung couldn’t stop staring. She also felt when those hands sneaked behind to her lower back to touch exposed skin and tickling her with her nails that ghost over her. It was distracting and a little hard to focus on the what the mc was saying when Sooyoung kept teasing her and with her low voice to whisper sinful words into her ear, trying so hard to not squirm in her seat.

Now, she had the upper hand.

“Haha, yeah, I guess I did,” Sooyoung said sheepishly while scratching her nose, a known habit of hers.

“Baby…” Jungeun whispered low enough for her to hear and seeing brown eyes widened. She trailed her hand down to hold hers, moving closer to Sooyoung and holding her gaze with a bite of her lip.

“I need you to focus for me or else we won’t be able to make it back to our hotel room.”

She ended it with a wink before facing forward again and pulling the now stunned Sooyoung along with her. She smirked to herself at having the girl so weak and continued her day casually with her, receiving a glare from Sooyoung but she paid no mind to it. It gave her a thrill whenever she saw eyes linger on her longer than they should be while they were on set or when they were talking with the other members.

Very soon, she’ll get to have her.

//

Sooyoung sighed right as she plopped down onto her bed.

Today had been a very long day for the whole group. She enjoyed it to the fullest, of course, from seeing all the love and admiration that was there for them overseas, but at the same time, it left her tired to the bone from walking around everywhere and having to listen to every little order when all she wanted to do was sleep in silence. The jetlag has yet to worn off on her and knowing how she was also prone to motion sickness; it didn’t help her in any way whenever the queasy feeling in her stomach would double in intensity. However, here she was now in the comfort of her hotel room to rest for the night after taking a much needed shower and prepare for tomorrow’s most anticipated concert.

Sooyoung closed her eyes, still laying on her back as she listened to the soft music playing in her room. Being able to use a bathroom on her own without a waiting list was another benefit Sooyoung took advantage of, well, most of it anyways.

“I’m sure that’d be a very comfortable position to sleep in.”

She opened her eyes with a chuckle, seeing Jungeun holding her towel in one hand and her clothes in the other. She was now wearing a simple baggy t-shirt that reached to her thigh and had Sooyoung wondering if she were wearing any shorts like she was.

“With this mattress, I’d definitely say yes.”

“Let’s see how your neck feels about that in the morning.”

She scoffed at hearing the jest and heard Jungeun giggle while she climbed onto the bed. It was easy to convince Jiwoo to switch rooms with Jungeun since she would end up rooming with Heejin, of course, she received a knowing look from Heejin but one smirk at her about not so subtle crush on Jiwoo had the girl slamming the door shut. So, here they were with Jungeun’s stuff in her room and sharing her bed instead of sleeping in separate ones.

Where’s the fun in that?

Sooyoung smirked up at Jungeun as she sat down on her lap, their skin touching together warmly and hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

“I’ll worry about that later.” Sooyoung murmured lowly and letting her hands find their way onto her hips, seeing Jungeun raise an eyebrow with a bite of her lip.

“Really? There’s something more important you want to worry about?” Jungeun teased, licking her soft pink lips she so badly wanted to kiss.

She heard the smug tone in her voice, saw the smirk on her face and the raised eyebrow that was still greeting her. It frustrated her to no end, but at the same time, she didn’t seem to think about at all. All she could think about was Jungeun, realizing that they would be alone all night long without any disturbances until the morning. The thought made her grip on Jungeun tighten and feel her shift on her lap, now noticing the soft fabric rubbing against her legs only to find out those weren’t shorts…

Sooyoung whined, low and husky, unlike any noise she’s ever made or Jungeun has ever heard who only stared back in amused shock. She saw Sooyoung close her eyes in concentration as if she were holding herself back, seeing her bite her lip painfully hard before opening again and seeing how dark they were.

“Stop toying with me, Jungeun,” Sooyoung said raspily, almost threateningly despite how whiny it sounded. “I need you right now.”

Sooyoung felt her power slipping at feeling her desires rise higher, turning her into a puddle of lust that was begging to feel Jungeun who on the other hand, was feeling the opposite. Seeing just how needy Sooyoung was becoming for her made her feel bolder, her excitement getting the better of her at that moment and grinding down on the thigh under her. She tried to contain her smile at seeing Sooyoung close her eyes again while biting her lip, she loved seeing how weak Sooyoung was getting for her just by sitting on her lap.

She knew tonight she was going to have plenty of fun with her.

Jungeun leaned down to her face, making sure to arch her back just the slightest and ghosting her lips over her cheeks. “You want me that bad, Sooyoungie?”

Sooyoung was quick to turn her head towards Jungeun, the blush evident on her face as she looked up at her. “You have no idea…”

“Well, I’m here now,” Jungeun whispers against her skin, feeling Sooyoung shiver. “You have me all to yourself tonight.”

That was able to snap Sooyoung because then she groans louder than before with her fingers digging into her hips just as Jungeun presses her lips on hers. She tilts her head and deepens the kiss immediately, a hand coming up to rest on the nape of Sooyoung’s neck who moans lowly at her touch. It was barely anything and just her fingers touching her neck, yet it was enough to send zaps of pleasures down her spine and to her center where she was beginning to get wet. Sooyoung pulled Jungeun closer to her, causing her to straddle more of her upper thighs and close to her front that had her bucking forward slightly.

Jungeun smirked into the kiss, biting on her lower lip hard and soothing her tongue over it to mix with the pain and pleasure. She tugged it slightly before finally letting go and pulling away slightly, keeping their faces close while she began to grind on Sooyoung more.

“Let me take care of you first, baby, you’ve worked so hard.” Jungeun murmurs and seeing Sooyoung knit her brows together.

“No, Jungeun, I want to first-”

“Not yet, Sooyoung, just relax for a bit.”

She pressed her other hand on her chest while placing a kiss on her jaw. Sooyoung hissed lowly when she felt a tongue poke out at her skin, feeling how wet and hot it was when it dragged lower to her neck. Jungeun planted hot open mouthed kisses first, her tongue burning the already warm skin under her and dragging her teeth over the spot. She nipped at her first, teasing and fleeting before she finally bit down on her neck. The moan that slipped out was purely sensual and being choked as Sooyoung tensed up at the spike of pleasure.

“H-Holy shit,” She breathed out as Jungeun continued.

She slowly dragged her tongue around the spot before she littered her skin with more little red bruises that would sure take time to cover. She reached the hem of her sweater and pulled away to sit up on her lap, lifting the bottom of the sweater and removing it with Sooyoung’s help. She gazed down to see tan skin and a pair of perky breasts covered by a black bra, licking her lips at the alluring sight to mark more of her skin. She saw Sooyoung staring back at her dizzily, almost squirming under her and made sure to lean down slowly and plant a kiss on her chest.

“So beautiful,” She murmured and although she didn’t see it, Sooyoung was blushing above her with a shy smile.

She took her time by kissing all over her skin, biting down occasionally and hearing another moan slip out and fill their room before she reached the bottom of her bra. She lifted it up at first, but Sooyoung was quick to take it off sneakily and letting it come loose to surprise Jungeun. She raised an eyebrow at her only to see Sooyoung biting her lip, the feeling to make her a mess just like she did to her getting stronger. She took off the bra and was greeted with puffy dark nipples begging to be touched and of course, she did indulge in herself to feel them, well, with some teasing at first.

Jungeun kissed around her first, her hand coming to rest on either side as she lowered herself to sit in between Sooyoung’s legs. She let her tongue touch the skin until finally, she placed it over her nipples before sucking on it lightly. The response was immediate as Sooyoung threw her head back and tried to stifle a loud moan. She continued to suck on it harder now, becoming addicted to the way Sooyoung moaned huskily because of her, only from her. Her other hand came up to pinch her other nipple, making sure to give both of them the attention she wanted and feeling Sooyoung try to grind on her stomach.

“O-Oh my _god_,” Sooyoung groaned out. “That feels s-so good.”

Jungeun messily licked around her skin, the saliva dribbling down the side of her mouth before she pulled away and saw her glistening skin. Her eyes flitted up to see Sooyoung gazing down at her lustfully, wanting her to do something, anything, to her right now.

“You’ll feel even better now, baby,” Jungeun said while sitting back. “Take off your shorts and sit on the edge for me.”

Sooyoung bit her lip at the command, although Jungeun was talking to her in a soft tone it still held a bit of firmness that had Sooyoung secretly wanting more. She grabbed the waistband of her shorts and started to pull it down with her underwear, feeling Jungeun take down the rest and pull it off. Now, she was completely naked on the bed in front of Jungeun and to her mercy as she waited for what would happen next. She watched as Jungeun settled on her knees and in between her legs, putting them on either side of her shoulders and she shakily took a deep breath in. She now realized just how close she was to her pussy, head tilting to the side to kiss the inside of her thigh and making her twitch at the sensation.

“Enjoy yourself.” That was the last thing Jungeun murmured to her before she dipped her head closer.

More kisses were peppered along her thigh, a light suck or bite following right after that had Sooyoung squeezing her legs. Jungeun made sure to keep a firm grip on her thighs as she kept going higher, feeling Sooyoung tense up in anticipation as she held her breath, one more kiss so very close to where she needed her. Then, her lips finally made contact with her center, placing a kiss on her clit before lying her tongue flat to taste all of her. Sooyoung moaned loudly, her hand instantly going down to grab onto the back of Jungeun’s head as she licked all the way up slowly. Her sense was full of just Sooyoung, her taste and smell, nothing else mattered as she dove back in to lick around her clit.

The hand on the back of her head tugged her closer, nails scratching her scalp while she moaned into her center. She sucked lightly on her clit while one of her hands that was on her thigh slid closer to her. She didn’t dare pull away as she brought her hand closer, a finger touching right where Sooyoung wanted her and slipping in. The moan that filled the air was completely sinful and dripping with lust just how she was on her fingers, thighs shaking slightly and nails digging into her scalp more.

“M-More, _Jungeun_, fuck I need more.” Sooyoung groaned out while leaning her head back and feeling the pleasure hit her in waves.

She was slowly becoming hypnotized by the way Jungeun was touching her already. This is what it must have felt on her end and damn she doesn’t blame her one bit for being loud when they haven’t been able to have sex for so long. It was as if this was like the first time again for them.

Although, Jungeun would have loved to tease Sooyoung more she knew how desperate they were and wanted to indulge herself as well. She hummed at hearing Sooyoung’s words, sending vibration around her pussy and feeling her clench on her finger. She kept her focus on her clit as she pulled her fingers out and pushing it back in with a second one. Sooyoung was hot and warm all around her, not as tight as she was, but still having her same effect as she filled her up to the brim while sucking on her clit. She felt Sooyoung spasm around her for a second and falling back onto the bed while spreading her legs more, the heel of her foot digging into her spine.

As for Sooyoung, she was in complete ecstasy.

She had Jungeun’s fingers in her slowly thrusting in and out while she kept licking and sucking on her clit. The combination was deadly and only bringing Sooyoung closer to her peak faster. It was almost overwhelming for her when she felt those fingers inside her start to pump harder, curling her fingers just right when she moved back out. It had Sooyoung mouth agape with tongue lolling out of her mouth, the pressure building up right under her tummy, each drag of Jungeun’s fingers against her walls bringing another raspy moan. She holds onto her helplessly once Jungeun picked up the pace, harder and faster than before as she sucked on her clit a little harder.

“Jungeun, fuck _baby_ just like t-that,” Sooyoung gasped and shivered harshly, biting down on her lower lip and probably even drawing blood. “Right t-there.” 

She didn’t need to utter another word, she couldn’t, not with Jungeun eating her out so well while fingering her. Her legs spread apart more and leaving the support of Jungeun’s shoulders, letting her slip in deeper than before and letting out a guttural moan. She could hear just how wet she was and only tilted her head to the side to hide her red face. She was getting closer now, could feel the trembling in her legs intensify as her breathing quickened and she tried to contain every little groan and whine that slipped out of her mouth. Her body was on fire and the pressure too much to handle as she finally arched her back with one last throaty, high moan and coming undone on her fingers.

“_J-Jungeun_! Fuck…”

Her voice trailed off into a low whimper as she shivered again and breathed out heavily, her eyes rolling back while throwing her head back. She came hard on Jungeun’s fingers, her walls clenching tightly around her and fingers still curled that had her twitching with a mewl. She could feel herself leak onto her hand and down her skin that was now covered with a light sheen of sweat. Her orgasm still washed over her in waves, the pleasure running through her body and had her shaking while Jungeun kept tonguing at her clit lightly. She soon came down from her high as Jungeun pulled her face away slowly, tongue still sticking out while pulling out her fingers slowly.

Sooyoung moaned softly at the small zap of pleasure from being sensitive and having those fingers touch her one last time. She tried to catch her breath as Jungeun got back on her feet, coming over to hover above her body with her lips and chin wet of her cum. It should have embarrassed Sooyoung as she was left speechless but didn’t think much about it as Jungeun captured her lips in a hard kiss. Her bottom was roughly bitten before Jungeun pulled away with a pop, a small string of saliva between them.

“You taste amazing…” Jungeun breathed out and Sooyoung chuckled in response, feeling the warmth return to her face again.

“That’s very cliché of you.” She murmured as Jungeun sat on top of her.

“That title is for you.”

“Disagreed,” Sooyoung rolled her eyes before leaning back in to kiss Jungeun a little longer, the aftereffects of her orgasm wearing off.

However, while trailing down to Jungeun’s jaw she realized just how much the girl was squirming in her lap by trying to grind in her thigh. Sooyoung smirked and slowly licked around her pulse point before biting down, feeling Jungeun shiver and moan softly.

“I see someone else is feeling needy.” She mused on while rubbing her hand over ass before smacking it hard. She heard Jungeun gasp and cling onto her tightly.

“F-Fuck,” She stuttered out. “I can’t help it.”

“Hmm, don’t worry I like that,” Sooyoung kissed her one last time before tapping on her hip. “Now, you take off your clothes and lay down for me.”

Jungeun bit her lip at the way Sooyoung’s voice lowered an octave and hearing the stern tone, knowing that she wasn’t messing around one bit. She stood up while Jungeun’s back faced her, looking through her bag on the floor, smirking when she found just what she needed. Jungeun felt the bed dip under her accompanied by Sooyoung’s face as she settled in between her legs and hands on either side of her. She blushed at the position but still nonetheless tried to pull Sooyoung down only to feel her resist.

“Jungeun, baby, think you can take me well as my good little slut?”

She shivered at hearing that tone, knowing very well that Sooyoung was not going to go easy on her. She swallowed roughly, the excitement causing her throat to close up as she blurted out her words.

“Y-Yes, of course…” She said as brown eyes stared down at her hungrily.

“Good, then you’ll be able to take this.”

Jungeun could only stare back in slight confusion before her eyes widened and she felt a cool material press against her clit. Her hips bucked forward a bit at the small pulse it sent through her center, biting down on her lip when she realized what it was. She peeked over to see that what it was indeed was Sooyoung wearing a strap on right against her pussy.

“That’s big…” Jungeun trailed off once she looked back up at Sooyoung, seeing her smirk soften.

“I’ll go easy… for now.” Sooyoung said with a wink but still keeping her words genuine.

Jungeun only nodded her head while biting her lip, a wave of nervousness suddenly hitting her as she wrapped her arms around her neck. First, Sooyoung warmed her up by fingering her with two fingers, moaning softly at the sensation and already feeling her face heat up at how good it felt. Once she curled her fingers and stretched her out, Jungeun moaned louder than before but didn’t enjoy the pleasure as much as she wanted as Sooyoung pulled her fingers out. She smirked down at hearing Jungeun whine before sitting back slightly and lining herself up.

Jungeun could only watch as Sooyoung grabbed the strap, guiding herself as she slowly rubbed the tip around her opening. She shivered at the touch, her hand going down to grab a fistful of the blankets once Sooyoung pushed only the tip in. She gasped and clenched barely on anything as she tried to relax, it was definitely a little bigger than Sooyoung’s fingers and would need some getting used to. She whined lowly once Sooyoung started to move more, slowly pushing in and stretching her as half of it easily slipped in from how wet she was. She moaned lowly while closing her eyes, there was a slight burn and a bit of resistance but nothing unbearable from how soaked she was. She felt Sooyoung leans down to her and spreading her legs more on either side of her hips.

“Just relax, baby girl, I got you.” Sooyoung murmured to her before she kissed her softly.

Jungeun melted into her touch, breathing out a sigh when their tongues touched and focused on that while Sooyoung moved her hips back and forth slowly, thrusting in and out of her. She let Sooyoung nibble and suck on her bottom, tilting her head and deepening the kiss while she kept thrusting. Soon enough, Jungeun found the pleasure in it as Sooyoung swallowed up her moan and feeling hands fly back up to her shoulders. She held onto her tightly and gasped, pulling away in a daze when one particular thrust had her weak.

“Hmm it feels really good, keep going,” Jungeun whispers while scrunching her brows together at the small spikes of pleasure.

She was starting to like more at the way it filled her up slightly now, her body begging for more as she pulled Sooyoung closer. Of course, she wasn’t thinking that by doing that it would cause Sooyoung to snap her hips forward and sink the rest of the strap inside her, filling her to the brim. Jungeun bit down on her lip hard, a loud throaty moan being strangled out as she gasped at the feeling. She stilled for a moment under Sooyoung to bask in how full she was until the taller girl started to move again, faster than she originally was.

“_A-Ah_! You’re so b-big, Sooyoung,” Jungeun moaned lowly while squeezing her thighs around her hips.

It sent a shiver down her spine to hear Jungeun moan like that, hear her moan her name like that in the most sinful way possible. It urged her to go faster so she could hear more of her delicious moans that sent a buzz to her stomach. She started to thrust faster now, her own thighs meeting Jungeun’s and making a faint wet slapping noise. She could see Jungeun starting to lose herself to the pleasure, her brown hair sprawled out under her and half lidded eyes trying to stay open to meet hers, pink lips parted and letting out the filthiest of moans. Every inch of the sight had Sooyoung screaming for her to make her a complete mess and leave her panting from an orgasm.

Jungeun groaned lowly when she felt the tip of the strap hit one spot that it could reach, having her nails digging into the flesh of Sooyoung’s shoulders. Her lip was beginning to feel sore from how hard she kept biting it, their chest pressed tightly together and her body bouncing in time with each thrust. She was absolutely soaked and was sure it showed on the strap, dripping down and onto the sheets. The noises were starting to grow with how fast Sooyoung was going and hearing her breathing hard into her ear.

She could feel herself getting closer with each snap of those hips that touched her. It didn’t help that Sooyoung was right next to her ear as well, knowing how sensitive they got and had her shoulders tensing up. She mewled softly when she felt lips kissing them in time with each thrust, slipping in deeper and filling her up, the pressure at her center only growing. Jungeun gripped onto the back of her head and almost pulling painfully at her hair with a gasp. She was aware of every stroke and rub that sent her closer, each moan that slipped out of her mouth when Sooyoung started to bite and lick at her ear, their breasts rubbing together and skin becoming sticky. The pulsing was becoming unbearable for her as Sooyoung went harder, clinging onto her as she trembled harshly and tried to bury her face in her neck.

“Oh s-shit, _Sooyoung_! R-Right there!”

Then she became completely undone under Sooyoung. Her nails painfully breaking skin probably, thighs closing in around their waist and walls clenching around the strap, a high pitched moan filling the air. Jungeun could only arch her back and take more of Sooyoung as her orgasm was being dragged out as long as possible. More and more of her wetness spilled and drip down just as Sooyoung pushed all the way inside her, filling her up again and hitting her spot. Jungeun whimpered softly as she shivered and felt her eyes fluttering, tensing up under her and throwing her head back through the overstimulating pleasure.

“H-Holy shit, Sooyoung…” She whined out the last part of her name, shakily breathing out as she came down from her high.

Kisses were littered around her face and jaw as Sooyoung stayed still and Jungeun finally relaxed into the bed. She leaned away and gently pulled out of Jungeun, hearing her whimper slightly at the loss of contact and took off the strap, throwing it to the side of the bed. With a sigh and laid down next to Jungeun and welcomed her into her arms as she pulled the blanket over their waist.

“You really didn’t let up, huh?” Jungeun said, voice hoarse and raspy from moaning the whole time.

“Hmm, would you have preferred for me to do that.” Sooyoung murmurs into her hair and hearing Jungeun chuckle.

“Shut up… you know what I meant.”

“I’d rather hear it.”

“Goodnight, Sooyoung.”

//

Haseul looked back down at her watch and frowned, tapping her foot on the floor while Jinsol ate next to her.

“Seriously…” She mumbled. “Where are those two? They needed to be here fifteen minutes ago.”

“Ah, just let them enjoy the extra sleep, Seulie,” Jinsol said after taking another bite of her waffle.

Haseul only rolled her eyes and shook her head with a dry chuckle. “I’m not sure that’s what they’re doing.”

“As if you’re any better with me.”

“H-Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> oof... spicy man... anyways there will be a bonus chapter sometime soon so expect that but upcoming updates for my other work too! 
> 
> apologies for any grammar errors cuz my computer was acting out on me...
> 
> comment or let me know how you think on twitter @jiu_soulieee


End file.
